


When you look at me

by shamelessllamapeanutthing



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot, Getting Together, Light flirtation, Short One Shot, drabble-ish, gym couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelessllamapeanutthing/pseuds/shamelessllamapeanutthing
Summary: Rangiku blurts out the truth in frustration and refuses to back track on it.Alternatively titled- 'Matsumoto Rangiku is going to get Ichimaru Gin to admit his feelings, goddamnit!'
Relationships: Ichimaru Gin/Matsumoto Rangiku
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	When you look at me

**Author's Note:**

> So Bleach is returning, so is my love for the series.

Rangiku huffed out another heavy sigh and clenched her jaw. Her hamstrings burned with the pleasant thrumming sensation of a workout hitting _just right_ and the rest of her with the much less pleasant urge to toss the barbell at the two men snickering behind her. She could feel their eyes on her ass like an unwelcome physical caress, disgusting and exploitative but given the fact that none of them ever said anything to her or tried to touch her, she couldn’t very well say anything. The staff wouldn’t care and her gym membership, which had previously been evoked from one gym for something similar, was more important to her than creeps like that.

It was frustrating, but it had happened enough times that Rangiku, like every other girl out there, had learned to ignore it and move on. It was better for her own mental peace.

She squatted down again and heard a faint _‘ooh’._ Rangiku rolled her eyes mockingly but avoided saying anything, choosing to simply straighten and continue exercising, focussing her mind on the cool droplets of sweat running down her back to ground herself.

“Kon! Keigo! The leg press is vacant, should get to it and do what you’re actually supposed to be doing instead of sitting around staring at any woman who goes here.”

Rangiku recognized that voice and registered the following consuming need to turn and look at him.

The men grunted and walked off and thankful as she was to Gin, the subtle reminder that this won’t have been as easy if she was the one who had confronted them wasn’t doing anything for her mood. The silver-haired trainer came up to stand next to her and Rangiku avoided looking at him.

“I am sorry about that.”

Rangiku scoffed and finally set the barbell down, turning to face Gin. His thin lips were slanted in a smile of apology, quite different from his usual cocky smirks. A black half-sleeved shirt ran smooth down his chest, hugging his pectorals and biceps in the most flattering way possible.

She looked away because _this was just plain unfair._

“It’s amazing how you guys only notice these things when they’re happening to your mums, sisters or women you are interested in.”

She knew she was being unfair to him, this really wasn’t his fault after all. She forced herself to take a deep breath and not release her frustration where it wasn’t due. She didn’t turn to face him again till she was feeling somewhat calmer.

Gin, on the other hand, was watching her again. He watched her a lot, silent, unassuming, but always attentive to her. It made Rangiku’s chest fill with a fluttering sensation she had only recently learned to accept and welcome.

“What makes you say I like you?”

His smile had curled further into something playful, sharp features softening with fond amusement. Rangiku liked that smile best.

She often wondered if Gin made it easy for her to read him, or if she was just naturally good at it.

“You look at me.”

“So do those two.” Gin lifted his shoulders in an easy shrug. His foot drummed on the floor. The smooth sole of his sports shoes made no sound against the carpet and yet she noticed, aware that she paid just as much attention to him as he did to her.

He was nervous now, though his grin didn’t falter. The giving tell chased all leftover hesitation out of her voice.

“They look at my body. You look at me.”

Gin’s foot stilled but he crossed his arms against his chest. His smile was a mere shadow of the softness she had glimpsed in it moments ago. Rangiku found she didn’t like that.

“Is there a difference?”

She took a step closer, and tamped down on the nervous urge to shut her own body off as he had done. She had to see this through. She was done pining behind him when she knew he more than wanted her too.

“Do I look at you?”

A thin brow twitched upwards and Gin licked his lips, smile slightly surer than seconds ago.

“All the time.”

Casting her eyes across the gymnasium, she jutted her chin out towards the cluster of girls she had been looking for.

“Now look at how they look at you.”

Gin turned and gave the girls in question a friendly wave. Faces flushed, and voices pitched higher in besotted greetings shouted from across the gym. Rangiku took that as a chance to draw closer to Gin. They weren’t far apart in height, he barely had half an inch over her, and she found it easy to lean forward and place her lips next to his earlobe.

She gave herself two moments to relish in the scent that was the unique combination of his woody cologne and heady, sweaty musk, then whispered, “Isn’t there a difference?”

It took him a second to understand what she was saying, but when he did his head whipped around, smile gone, eyes wide, and the pale apples of his cheeks red in anticipation.

“Wait! Do you mean you…”

She stepped back and he trailed off, even as his hand reached out for her, barely skimming her glistening biceps. She smirked, coquettish.

“What do you think?”

**Author's Note:**

> Rangiku wears the pants in this relationship. I am not entertaining arguments.
> 
> Comment! 
> 
> Come scream at me about Bleach on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/shamelessllamapeanutthing)


End file.
